


First Pride

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming out but Not Really, M/M, No Need to Come Out to Gay Parents Really, Parental Pride, Pride, Queer Characters, Stiles and Derek are Proud Parents, Talking about Pride, sterekbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Claudia (NTW) is coming out to Stiles and Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Derek Hale & Original Child Character(s), Stiles Stilinski & Original Child Character(s)
Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135265
Kudos: 72





	First Pride

“Tata, Daddy, I have something I have to tell you,” a very serious looking thirteen-year-old Claudia Stilinski-Hale said while Stiles and Derek watched her pace around in front of them. She was wearing her normal at home wear of baggy Beacon Hills sweater (no she didn’t go there, she just likes to steal them from Derek and Stiles) and capri leggings, her long hair braided and out of her face. She looked calm and collected though Derek would probably be able to tell them that she was worried about something. She was doing that thing with her hands where she got them all tangled and then struggled to get them untangled.

Stiles was glad that Ana and Matteo were both playing in the other room so Claudia had privacy for whatever this was going to be. None of the pack kids were here either, they were all kicked out before dinner. Apparently, this was semi planned.

“Are you okay Baby Girl?” Stiles asked.

Derek reached out his hand to her and Claudia just side stepped away from him, not something that she normally did. Claudia was raised with werewolves; she took scent marking and touch just as seriously as her werewolf cousins and parent. Stiles had been around them for over half his life so he knew how odd that kind of move was but it must be serious, whatever this is. Stiles reached over and took Derek’s hand in comfort.

Claudia huffed and finally blurted it out, “I know that Pride is coming up and I just want you to know that I am going as more than just your kid and ally this year. I want to go as a part of the community. I—please?”

Stiles frowned, sharing a look with Derek before turning back, “Umm why wouldn’t we be okay with that?”

Claudia gestured wildly and started counting on her fingers, “Because I’m too young? You didn’t want this for me? I don’t know. There are all sorts of stupid reasons that parents don’t like their children being queer!”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other then looked back again, still frowning.

Derek opened his mouth then closed it again, saying nothing in the process. Claudia still pacing in front of them, waiting for them to tell her all the reasons they might have a problem with her life decisions.

“Do you think you are making the right decision, going to Pride as a queer person?” Stiles finally asked.

Claudia nodded decidedly, “I know this isn’t about sex or anything, I just know that there’s this girl that I can’t stop thinking about and I don’t think its just that I like her. I think its like what you felt for Lydia, Tata, or what you felt for Paige, Daddy. I don’t think its what you guys feel for each other because I am waaaaaaaaaayyyy to young for that but I don’t think and feel the same about boys. No offense.”

Stiles and Derek both laughed at that, Stiles grinning at their daughter, “As long as you don’t think your dads are gross just because of our gender, I think we will live. Honestly boys are gross, especially thirteen year olds, Derek is really the only exception.”

Derek snorted and snarked, “Tata is _not the exception._ He’s pretty gross,” he said. Stiles gasped at the offense.

“How dare you!” Stiles responded and Claudia smiled at them both, their teasing wasn’t new, they were always like this.

“I know this is the right thing and I want to go with you and identify as a queer person.”

Stiles and Derek both got up and held open their arms, she slipped into their embrace now that she knew that they weren’t going to tell her ‘no’. Not that they would have ever dared to say ‘no’ if she believed this was the right thing.

“We would be proud to be there with you at your first Pride.”

Claudia scoffed, barely more than a puff against them, “Not my first, I’ve been going to Pride my whole life.”

“Not like this,” Derek said.

“So proud of you Baby Girl,” Stiles reiterated.

This was going to be the BEST Pride ever.


End file.
